The handling and transfer of biotechnology and pharmaceutical compositions requires that great care be exercised to maintain these compositions free from contamination. For example, it is common to transfer these fluids or compositions from a supply tank to a sample bag. Often a silicon tube is utilized between the supply tank and the sample bag. Typically the biotechnology or pharmaceutical fluid is manufactured or stored in the supply tank. From the supply tank, the fluid or composition is pumped or directed through the silicon tube to a receiving receptacle such as a sample bag. Once the receiving receptacle or sample bag is filled, it follows that the sample bag has to be detached or decoupled from the supply. This, of course, means that the sample bag has to be decoupled or separated from the supply, or the silicon tube leading from the supply, in such a way that the contents within the sample bag is not contaminated.